


cheap shampoo

by mydefaultisgay



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff (kind of), F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydefaultisgay/pseuds/mydefaultisgay
Summary: The thing is, Helena is a rigidly focused kind of gal, iron rage forged into skilled precision. Dinah has also noticed it in the little things, like the way she frowns a bit when she's doing something as trivial as writing, her penmanship always neat and firm. That same tiny furrow of her brow is showing up again while she's methodically whisking some eggs in a bowl.Dinah finds it cute. Fucking sue her.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 32
Kudos: 845





	cheap shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write fluff about these two ever since i saw the film. this is basically just dinah and helena being gay around each other.

Dinah knows no hunger like a two am post mission craving.

They crash at Renee's place since it's closest to the amateur gangster den they just took down. The operation shouldn't have taken much effort on their part at all, but there were some minor complications when the police got involved. Nothing they couldn't handle, though.

What she can't handle right now is how empty Renee's kitchen is of anything but eggs. This isn't the first time, but it was never this dire. There's usually a vegetable or a bit of meat in the fridge.

"Can't believe this woman." Dinah sighs. "Helena, remind Renee to get groceries before you leave tomorrow."

Helena, who's perched on the counter while Dinah was busy scouring Renee's apartment for anything edible, looks up at her, unbothered by the whole thing. "Why me?"

"'Cause I seriously can't deal with this."

"You get cranky when you're starving."

"You think?" Dinah looks past Helena's shoulder to the living room where Renee is snoring on her couch. "Eggs it is, then."

"Um, let me whisk those for you."

"It's fine, just sit there. I'll make enough for the two of us."

Helena nods and slides off the counter, standing still for a moment before ungraciously sitting back down on a nearby stool. Dinah knows what that means. She's become pretty good at reading Helena, mostly out of necessity since the woman isn't much of a talker.

"Something on your mind?" she says, casually so as not to spook her. She grabs a bowl for the eggs then fixes the other woman a patient look.

"Nothing, just... You sure you don't want me to help?"

This time, Dinah doesn't hold back her smirk. "You like whisking eggs that much?"

"I don't like not doing anything that much."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Dinah hands her the bowl and goes to look for a pan, both of them settling in with the usual quiet that comes with working together on something other than punching criminals in the face. By the time she finds the pan and sets it on top of the stove, Helena's already cracked open four eggs, cracking another with one hand and the other reaching for a fork. Dinah waits for her to finish and watches her work. Helena doesn't notice her looking, or doesn't mind for once. The thing is, Helena is a rigidly focused kind of gal, iron rage forged into skilled precision. Dinah has also noticed it in the little things, like the way she frowns a bit when she's doing something as trivial as writing, her penmanship always neat and firm. That same tiny furrow of her brow is showing up again while she's methodically whisking some eggs in a bowl.

Dinah finds it cute. Fucking sue her.

She doesn't stop watching her when Helena finally looks up. And because Helena is the way she is, her eyes turn away quickly to look at anywhere except at Dinah.

Dinah rolls her eyes and opts to fill the silence instead of pushing it further. She's seen Helena blush like a tomato before so it's not like she's losing anything. "You done with that?"

"Yeah, sorry, just a bit... There. It's done."

Resisting another eye roll, Dinah takes the bowl of eggs from Helena and starts working, though not before throwing another glance at her. "You can watch too, you know. Learn from the best."

"I know how to cook eggs, thank you very much."

_Oh, she’s already fired up. That was easy._

She's about to respond when Helena cuts her off by saying, "But I'm still gonna watch, since you make cooking look really- uh, really, er good."

Dinah grins at her, all teeth and teasing brow, and Helena looks like she's about ready to take flight and never look back.

"Thanks, you make whisking eggs look good too." She does. With those arms, she can make anything look _good,_ Dinah thinks. "Well come a little closer then, get a better view."

* * *

Dinah devoured her share of the scrambled eggs in mere seconds. She isn't exactly full yet, and is definitely far from satisfied, but there's enough food in her belly to hopefully get a decent shut eye.

In nights like this, they've agreed for Dinah and Renee to sleep on the avaible bed with Helena taking the couch. No one mentions the reason why, that reason being that Helena isn't comfortable being in close proximity with another human while sleeping. But right now Renee was obliviously snoozing in Helena's designated sleeping area, and Dinah's not willing to ruin her sleep then face her wrath. Neither does Helena. 

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Dinah tells her.

"What?"

"You heard me." Dinah makes her way to the bedroom and steps inside, Helena trailing behind her. "Just give me one of the pillows and I'm good."

Helena doesn't say anything after that, in fact she doesn't even move an inch, just standing there in the middle of Renee's sparse bedroom. Dinah takes it as a disapproval. 

"If you want to wake Renee up, be my guest."

"You two always share the bed. Do you- I mean, not that i mind, but does it make you uncomfortable when it's me? It's fine though, you don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have asked that. It's fine, really. I'll just take the bed, or you take it 'cause I have no problem with the floor either-"

"Helena, just stop." Dinah says, not unkindly, smiling a little to make sure she knows that. If she didn't stop her then, Helena would've just kept on nervously rambling till morning comes. "You don't make me uncomfortable. It's just that..." God, she should think her next words through. Truth be told, she and Renee just assumed Helena wouldn't like sharing a bed with someone, they treated it like a fact but never really had a confirmation from Helena herself.

"We just thought you wouldn't like it," Dinah tries to explain, "sharing a bed, that is. We should've asked you though."

Helena shrugs. The carefree gesture looks alien on her, but suits her nonetheless. Dinah files the image in her mind, she doesn't get to see a loosened up Helena all that often so she treats these crumbs like precious things. 

"You can ask me now."

For a split second, Dinah wants to laugh. For what reason, she's not entirely sure. "Well, Helena, is it okay if we share the bed? It looks a hell of a lot better than the floor, you know."

Like catching sight of a falling star, sudden and rare, Helena smiles at her. It's a different one, too. This one makes her eyes softer somehow, and the weight of sleepiness makes the curl of her mouth look lazy, a single smooth curve of pink lips looking like it's tailor made to torture Dinah.

Yes, she may have been crushing on her teammate for a while now, but can you really blame her? The woman looks good in her uniform, and even better when she's on that motorcycle of hers. It's just a casual admiration. It never got to a point that she'd feel overwhelmed by it.

Not like this. _This_ never happens to her. Except now, apparently. 

She's starting to rethink the offer she just made, but it's too late to back off now, so she absently picks up a shirt from Renee's neatly but hastily folded clothes and changes into it. It's the one that says "I shaved my balls for this" and it would've been funny if they hadn't seen it a thousand times before. Helena got changed too, a plain white shirt loose around her torso but a bit small for her arms, the thin cloth hugging her well-toned biceps.

They settle into the bed at the same time, the size of it not allowing them much distance. With every contact their skin makes, Dinah's brain goes into overdrive. Under different circumstances, things like that wouldn't bother her at all. Dinah blames that fucking smile.

She lies on her back facing the ceiling, barely able to conceal the fact that she feels as taut as a wire at the moment, but Helena does not seem to notice. She closes her eyes and pretends to sleep, deciding to wait until she hears Helena's breath start to even out. It doesn't take long, and Dinah tries to fall asleep herself, turning to lie on her side and look away from Helena's sleeping figure.

She's close to dozing off when she feels a long pale arm flop down across her stomach. Dinah freezes instantly, instinct telling her to slowly remove it. But a part of her, the fucking crazy part, doesn't want to. Helena's arm feels warm, and Renee's sheets were a bit thin so it was a welcome sensation. And there's the fact that it's _Helena._ She wouldn't be taking advantage, the crazy part tells her, and she'd probably wake her up if she moves her arm anyway. All three of them are light sleepers.

Before she can decide though, Helena shifts closer, as if she's seeking out Dinah's warmth, and her hand is now gently curled around her waist that she's effectively cuddling her. This close, Dinah can smell Helena's shampoo, can even tell exactly what brand she uses. Its one of those nondescript kinds you get in convenience stores. With all that money she has in her name, you'd think Helena would get herself something expensive. It makes Dinah smile, and slowly but surely she relaxes under Helena's gentle hold on her, cheap shampoo and soft smiles lulling her thoughts to sleep


End file.
